La Otra Mitad
by LaOdisea
Summary: Sam conoce a Dean desde que flotaba dentro del vientre de su madre. Siempre han sido amigos, a pesar de que diferencian por cuatro años de edad. No es consiente que Dean Winchester es todo su mundo hasta que llega al último año de Instituto. AU, Personalidad un poco OCC, Slash. Dean/ Sam, leve Dean/ Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: La otra mitad

Pareja: Dean/ Sam y leves Dean/ Castiel

Advertencia: AU, personalidades un tanto OCC y sexo entre hombres.

Sumary: Sam conoce a Dean desde que flotaba dentro del vientre de su madre. Siempre han sido amigos, a pesar de que diferencian por cuatro años de edad. No es consiente que Dean Winchester es todo su mundo hasta que llega al último año de Instituto.

N.A: no pretendo que sea un fic largo, al menos, con menos de 15 capítulos me conformo. Espero les guste tanto la idea como a mi ya que me vino a la mente y no pude "aplazar-la" es uno de mis arrebatos. Sin mas…

Prologo

Sam es como el resto de las personas en algunos ámbitos. Su vida antes de los doce es difusa y un desorden de recuerdos desordenados de su niñez. Recuerda algunas cosas, como sensaciones, olores, sonidos e imágenes; la sensación de seguridad al estar dentro de su madre y un calor que se extendía desde un punto desde el otro lado, en el exterior e invadía toda la burbuja en donde flotaba. Olores fuertes como la comida casera de su madre. La voz de sus padres al intentar que dijera alguna palabra.

Si le preguntaran, en que momento Dean Winchester entro a su vida no podría precisarlo. El ya estaba en su vida desde que Sam podía recordar; el recuerdo de su sonrisa infantil, su voz llamándole "Sammy", el verde intenso y vivo de sus enormes ojos cuando se acercaba para darle un beso en la cabeza.

Cuando tuvo edad para razonar analíticamente, se dio cuenta de las cosas que siempre han estado allí a su vista. Como el hecho que Ellen, su madre y Mary, la madre de Dean, han sido mejores amigas desde la universidad y que Dean tenía cuatro años cuando el vino al mundo.

— Era un niño adorable, cuando no cabías en mi vientre siempre se acercaba y ponía su mano a ver si podía sentirte patalear. Una vez le dijo su madre, toda encantada y enternecida, como si recordar el pasado la hiciese feliz.

Dean era un chico grande, pero siempre que se lo pedía con sus manitas y sus gorgoteos jugaba con el, lo distraía y lo hacía sonreír cuando Ellen necesitaba ayuda y cuando no la necesitaba. Era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. El primer día de clases cuando el pequeño Samuel necesitaba sentirse confiado para abandonar la seguridad de su hogar, le aseguro de que si tenía algún problema con esos niños tontos el se encargaría de hacerlos llorar para que no se metieran con el, incluida su maestra.

A pesar de que Dean era mayor por cuatro años, nunca falto a la confianza que depositaba Ellen en él, nunca incito a Sam a hacer cosas indebidas, las guardo mas bien para si mismo; jamás toco temas de conversación fuera del alcance de la edad del menor, mas que eso le aconsejo y ayudo cuanto pudo. Sam estaba totalmente acostumbrado a Dean y aunque nunca lo hubiese pensado, lo sentía parte de su familia, de su vida y de las cosas que consideraba necesarias para que su día fuese normal. Sus padres cenaban juntos los viernes y organizaban paseos juntos. Dean le enseño a pescar y aunque a Sam no le gustase para nada, a escupir.

Cuando Sam entro al primer año de instituto y se estiro por las hormonas, cuando ya no veía a las chicas con asco y tenía unos cambios de humor para dar miedo, se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Mary era guapo y todo por un comentario de una chica de su clase.

— ¿ Quién es el?. había preguntado una rubia con la cual compartía clases desde hace una semana. El padre de Dean le había regalado su auto, un Impala del 67 y Dean usaba cualquier excusa para sacarlo a rodar, incluyendo llevar a Sam ese día a la escuela – Dean asistía a otro instituto-.

— ¿Quién?. Le había preguntado con una mueca todo confundido y cuando la chica señala con el dedo, el apenas tiene tiempo para ver el auto negro cromado levantando el polvo, mientras se alejaba por la calle a toda velocidad — tu amigo, el que te ah traído. Sigue con una cara de ensueño. Sam piensa en que Dean y el no se parecen en nada porque la chica ah deducido fácilmente que no tienen parentesco.

— Es Dean. Dice simplemente. — un amigo. En cuanto lo dice ella lo mira como un total mentiroso.

— Si, claro. Suelta nada convencida y Sam no la culpa, ya que es raro que alguien de 13 sea amigo de un chico de 17. — pues, tu amigo es muy guapo. La chica no vuelve hablarle en el transcurso del curso a menos para pedirle apuntes y Sam piensa en sus palabras, de echo lo piensa por meses, por largos meses en que ve a Dean tan seguido como siempre y se fija en el, esta vez mirándolo con otros ojos y una pregunta en mente ¿ Dean es guapo?.

— Si, es guapo. Acepto seis meses después, cuando cae en que el rubio oscuro y lacio de su cabello, sus expresivos y hermosos ojos verdes, su pose de chico malo, su auto de antiheroe y su sonrisa de canalla pueden ser muy atractivos para cualquiera. Se pregunta si eso lo incluye a el pero no ahonda demasiado en responderse, se encoge de hombros y sigue con la tarea de historia que el Sr. Houdson ah dejado para pasado mañana. Dean era guapo, pero para Sam era mucho mas que eso, siempre había sido mas que eso.

N.A: espero haberlo expresado bien la relación de estos dos. Dejen reviews si les gusto, si necesito mejorar algo, si no les gusto, lo que sea! xD.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A**: Capitulo dedicado a _**GreenEyesSpn**__**, **__**artemisav**__** , **__**cersei **_quienes amablemente me dejaron un review, gracias por seguirme con la historia, espero también les guste este.

**Capitulo 1: Castiel **

Están en su habitación antes del anochecer como siempre y antes de que a Mary se de cuenta de que Dean no ah vuelto para cenar.

Dean jamás le había hablado de chicas, mucho menos de chicos por eso el día en que el rubio le habla sobre Castiel Sam no puede disimular el escepticismo, porque…

—No sabía que te gustasen los chicos Dean. En serio ni lo imaginaba y es que hablábamos de Dean come mujeres Winchester . Dean se sonrojo un poco ¡Se sonrojo!

— Y no me gustan. Replico con un gruñido desviando la mirada. Sam no tiene piedad y esboza la misma sonrisa irónica que ah aprendido del mayor por años y años de observación.

—Oh lo siento, Castiel debe ser hermafrodita entonces, supongo que en dado caso no cuenta. Se encoje de hombros como si nada ganándose un gruñido de Dean.

—Idiota.

—Imbécil. Contraataca Sam inmediatamente; acostumbran a lanzarse pullas como los hermanos que no son.

—Castiel es diferente. Sigue hablando Dean sin cambiar de tema y Sam suspira.

—Supongo que algún día te cansaras de andar en negación, pero ¿por qué me estas contando esto?. No es que se estuviese quejando, solo no era muy habitual que Dean le dijera esas cosas, no era habitual que Dean le dijera nada relacionado a que sentía o su vida privada. Dean solía alegar "No quiero traumarte chaval" Ya claro… no es que no supiera que Dean tenia muuucha experiencia con chicas y ahora que lo pensaba quizá con algún chico, quien sabe.

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo empollón. Lo dice así, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Así?. Eran cercanos y Sam jamás había pensado en ello –no tenía muchos amigos y Dean siempre había sido y sería Dean- pero no se consideraba la mejor opción para relaciones interpersonales de nadie. Era sardónico, reservado, un friki y un rarito para la mayoría de sus compañeros. Dean en cambio era popular en su instituto, era popular en cualquier parte, pensaba que alguien mas "cool" que el ocupaba ese lugar.

—Claro Sammy, siempre lo as sido, desde que eras un beeebeee. Le toma de las mejillas el canalla y le llama bebe como si fuera un retrasado. Sam le aparta las manos de un manotazo mientras Dean se ríe del "amargado" de Sam.

—Igual es raro, nunca me dices estas cosas, te gusta mantener tu pose de macho rudo. Se burla y Dean comienza a jugar con sus manos, mirándolas como si fueran lo mas interesante.

—¿ Dean?

—Necesito tu ayuda Sam. Dice bajito y casi no lo oye.

—¿ Para que?

—Necesito que seas mi novio. Y esta vez le mira a los ojos, brillantes ojos verdes y Sam los ve, ve los universos detrás de ellos, galaxias enteras y valles extensos, ve a Dean apenado y temeroso, avergonzado como nunca lo había visto y medio de su propio caos mental solo le sale una pregunta.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Sam tiene diez y siete años, asiste al instituto y tiene buenas notas. El año que viene podrá ir a la universidad, quizá sería la misma a la que asistía Dean, quizá se iría a Standford. Nunca ah tenido novia, no le ah interesado ninguna chica pero sabe que algunas le parecen atractivas, nada relevante. Dean era hetero hasta hace unos minutos, ahora es bisexual no declarado y quiere…por Dios…el quiere…

—¿ Qué? Repite y esta vez Dean lo toma de los hombros.

—Esta bien. Esto es raro y bueno…no es normal.

—Tu nunca as sido normal.

—Cállate Sam. Te lo cuento porque necesito tu ayuda.

—¿ Siendo tu novio?

—Necesito que me ayudes, siendo mi novio para darle celos a Castiel y acepte que yo le gusto. En su cabeza toda aquella idea loca debe ser racional.

—¿ Como sabes que le gustas?

—Simplemente lo ce. Dean esta serio, muy serio. Sam traga saliva.

—Entonces, quieres utilizarme. Lo dice con cuidado y entonces como si no lo hubiese notado empieza a caer en cuenta de que Dean quería estar con Castiel, que fueran pareja o algo parecido, tomarse de la mano, besarse, porque en verdad el chico le gustaba, iba en serio, sino no estaría arriesgando la reputación que tiene y la amistad que ellos tienen. Todo por Castiel.

—N-no lo ce Dean. Creo que es demasiado.

—Por favooorrrrr, solo tu puedes ayudarme.

—¿Por qué soy el único imbécil que se haría pasar por gay para ayudarte con tu nueva conquista? Dean sonríe de lado.

—Porqué eres mi mejor amigo y me quieres. Además la gente siempre dice que hay una vibra gay entre nosotros. Bromea y Sam tiene que reír porque Dean siempre lo hace reír a pesar de todo.

—No, lo siento. No puedo. Porque no puede. Apenas esta asimilando que a Dean le gusta un chico y que quiere arrastrarlo a él de camino. Sam no puede porque para fingir ser novios hay que actuar como novios y actualmente la incomodidad del estomago al pensar en su amigo besándose con otro hombre se le hace soportable pero, besarse con Dean, tomarse de la mano de Dean y hacer morros solo para que Castiel los vea y en un futuro cercano sea el que reciba esas atenciones no le provoca placer, es raro y lo hace sentir extraño. Siente que esta ante un hecho inminente, como cuentan sus libros, esos momentos que lo cambian todo para siempre y Sam no quiere que nada de lo que tiene con Dean cambie. Esta asustado, lo admite. Admite que aun hay cosas en su mente y su interior que no se ah tomado la molestia de averiguar pero que importa; si quisiera ver que hay en su interior iría con el psicólogo, no gracias, su vida estaba bien tal y como estaba.

Puede que Dean le gustase, puede, un poquito, solo un poco. Pasaban mas tiempo juntos del que pasaban con el resto de las personas y Dean siempre ah sido parte de su vida. Sabía que eso podría ocasionar cierta tensión sexual entre ellos si quería ponerse melodramático. Por eso y mas es que no podía ceder, no, no podía.

—Sam…Sammy. ¿por qué sigue llamándole así? Hace mucho que dejo de ser un niño joder, pero es su culpa, dejo de corregirlo a los catorce. — vamos, nunca te eh pedido nada. Sam alza una ceja, porque ¿ en serio Dean?. El rubio ríe.

—Esta bien, puede que te haya pedido algunas cosas antes. La expresión no cambia. — puede que te haya pedido muuuchas cosas antes. Edita y esta vez Sam se relaja y se prepara para hacerle entender que esta desquiciado si cree que es buena idea.

—No puedo aceptar esto Dean. Entiendo que te guste…Castiel pero, somos amigos, siempre hemos sido amigos y…soy menor de edad aún. Eso si le sumamos el hecho de que si mis padres se enteraran nos matarían. No creo que les haga gracia que su único hijo salga del closet de un día para otro y con el chico al que dejan dormir en su habitación cuando le da la explica porque Dean tiene que entender lo grave de la situación, porque Dean a veces es como un niño y como tal ve las cosas mas simples cuando no lo son. — además fingir implica actuar como tal y tu ¿estarías dispuesto a besarme Dean? Dime ¿ a dejar que todos se enteren que Dean winchester batea para el otro lado?. De echo Sam no entiende nada, Dean siempre lo ah cuidado, ah intentado mantenerlo alejado de problemas y al hacer esto es justamente lo contrario. Pensar que Castiel lo tiene tan enamorado que ni siquiera lo tiene a consideración le molesta, mucho.

Dean lo mira en silencio aún cuando Sam ah dejado de hablar, sus ojos están mas oscuros que de costumbre y Sam comienza a ponerse nervioso. Quizá había logrado su objetivo. De repente se ve a si mismo impulsado hacía atrás en su cama y con Dean encima. Le sujeta las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza y sigue con la misma expresión de intensa concentración y oscuras intensiones. El castaño se mueve incomodo y trata de liberarse porque jamás han estado en esa posición. Puede sentir las caderas del rubio contra las suyas. El calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela y su rostro demasiado cerca.

—D-Dean…suéltame. Pide bajito .

—No…

—No seas estúpido y suéltame. Empieza a enojarse. Entonces es ahí cuando Dean sonríe, como maravillado por algo y lo besa callándolo.

Es el primer beso de Sam y Dean se lo esta dando. No hay tiempo para pensar porque en cuanto sus labios son aprisionados por los mullidos y suaves labios del mayor Sam deja de pensar en nada, nada y mucha nada. Empieza a sentir; el roce, el calor, la electricidad. Dean es magma contra su cuerpo, es magma en su interior, fundiéndolo desde los pies hasta el cabello. Sam siente los labios húmedos y calientes, rozándose suavemente. Calor y humedad y sin preverlo tiene la lengua de Dean dentro de su boca, explorándolo todo. No puede hacer nada y jamás se ah sentido tan impotente, no es que no pueda defenderse, es mas alto que Dean y algo puede hacer pero su cuerpo ah dejado de reaccionar desde que el rubio comenzó a besarle.

No ah salido del shock aún cuando el rubio se separa con un jadeo y algo de saliva se le cae de las comisuras. Saliva de ambos. tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, no ah estado mas guapo en su vida y sus labios están rojos ¿ cuanto tiempo ah pasado? ¿Porque siente que sus pulmones queman?

—Creo que esto responde tu pregunta Sam. En cuanto a lo demás, no te preocupes, nadie tiene que saberlo, solo Castiel. Tiene la osadía de guiñarle un ojo — sera nuestro secreto y desde ahora…el primero de muchos. Sonríe de lado, como si todo hubiese quedado resuelto y Sam no tuviera mas opción que resignarse. Como si todo su discurso hubiese sido un pitido de fondo en su cabeza.

"_Maldito Winchester" _Solía maldecir a veces su propio padre, con irritación y cariño cuando Dean se metía en algún problema y no quería que Jhon se enterara. Sam por supuesto no se enteraba en que consistían la mayoría, era un secreto entre el viejo Singer y él. Ahora Sam podría hacerse a la idea de que si aquello se les salía de las manos, como sabía que iba a pasar, no habría ningún rastro de cariño en la voz de su padre.

**N,A**: lo eh editado, espero se entienda como Dios manda xD igual no me fije en los errores de ortografía perdonadme.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: neh eh tardado y culpo a las tareas y falta de inspiración owo pero vuelvo con un capitulo todo gracias a tumblr que nunca me desampara!. Es un capitulo corto y flojo. Espero les guste. **

**Si tengo faltas de ortografía perdón owo esto es sin beteo porqué soy una rebelde (?)**

**Capitulo dos**

" **El rival" **

—** Sabes que sonreír no cuesta nada ¿verdad Sam?. rueda los ojos porqué sonreír no le sale y Dean aún no lo entiende. Hace calor, el sol esta en su punto y hay pocos estudiantes en la pequeña plaza frente a a su universidad, siente la ropa pegandosele al cuerpo –la universidad de Dean-. Están sentado sobre una mesa recreativa de mármol, con los pies donde normalmente las personas ponen el trasero y con una leve brisa removiendo-les las puntas; todo gracias al árbol de al lado que les provee de sombra. — en serio enano, si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas. No lo ve, pero sabe que esta sonriendo burlona mente— ¿Acaso quieres arruinarte el rostro Samantha? Las cremas de aguacate que te humectan en la noche no harán efecto si sigues con esa cara de perro. Sam evita soltarle que el enano es él por que, con los años se ah echo mas alto y al parecer el rubio aún no lo asimila. Decide abordar justamente al punto de su martirio. **

—** ¿ Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?. Pregunta suspirando.**

—** Esperando a Castiel. Le responde el mayor como si fuera obvio.**

—** ¿ Quieres que nos vea o algo así?**

—** Mas o menos. Tiene que ser sutil. **

—** Mhnm…háblame de Castiel. Francamente Castiel no le interesa pero mas valía matar el tiempo. Dean parece pensarlo un momento, se muerde el labio inferior y frunce el ceño como siempre hace con las cosas que no le son fáciles de explicar. Sam solo espera que no describa una historia digna de Disney hablando de Castiel como si fuese un unicornio. Dean nunca ah echo eso, pero tampoco le había llamado la atención algún chico, para variar…**

**Finalmente el rubio lo mira y le sonríe con toda la cara. Sam teme lo peor, en serio.**

—** Nada fuera de lo extraordinario, solo lo vi, me gusto. Explicó y Sam hizo una mueca.**

**¿ Eso era todo?**

—** ¿eso es todo? Vaya Dean eres tan romántico…Castiel debía gustarle mucho; mucho en términos normales, demasiado en términos de Dean quien se exponía para que fuese suyo. **

—** Tranquila Samantha , no te voy a decir que lo vi y sobre su cabeza había un arco iris porque mentiría, solo se que cuando lo veo…no ce…siento algo. Sam tenía una idea de que podría ser y no quería pensarlo demasiado. **

—** ¿Algo como qué?. Era un masoquista, seguro. **

**x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x**

**Sonrió mentalmente porque Sam nunca dejaría de ser un curioso perdido. **

" **algo como cuando tu madre te puso en mis brazos la primera vez" pensó vagamente.**

**Contesta otra cosa. **

—** Me siento bien, cierta sensación en el pecho. Es un tipo agradable. La verdad no sabía bien como explicarse, no acostumbraba a hablar de sus sentimientos. Sam puso la misma cara que ponía siempre cuando algo no le convencía. Una mueca incrédula e irritante de Pardillo sabelotodo con la regla. Claro como el Sr. era abrazos y te-digo-que-siento – cuando-me-sale-de-los-huevos singer…**

**Sam va a decir algo, algo digno de su indice escolar pero Dean tiene que callarlo. Lo calla con un beso. es el segundo que le da y es como si fuese la primera vez. Se pregunta si cuando todo esto termine podrá tratarlo igual sin preguntarse si sus labios saben distintos a como los dejo la última vez. **

**Castiel ah llegado y agradece haberlo reconocido a tiempo.**

**Toma las mejillas de Sam entre sus dedos y las acaricia, para hacerlo mas natural. Fijo que es su novio y debe ser creíble. Están suaves , como todo sam bajo su tacto, siempre suave. Mete su lengua porque ya esta en la universidad y debe darle un beso como Dios manda. Abre su boca a voluntad y Sam lo deja entrar con un jadeo. Frunce el ceño, porque es la primera vez que lo escucha jadear, le gusta como suena. **

**Escucha un carraspeo suave y sabe que su plan ah funcionado. Se separa de Sam lentamente, limpiándose la saliva y enfrenta a Castiel, sonriendo a sus anchas al ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas por ser el que interrumpe el fogoso momento. **

**Ese día lleva como siempre su perfecta gabardina y el cielo parece reflejar el azul en sus ojos. El cabello tan despeinado como si lo acabaran de follar. Todo muy Carstiel-Brand. **

**Dean lo ve y su humor mejora aún más. **

**x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Castiel no sabe si ah echo el suficiente ruido, pero es demasiado vergonzoso como para otro intento. Sus pies se mueven inquietantes queriendo salir de allí y hacerle salir de esa incomodidad pero esta clavado al suelo. **

**Al parecer no es el único incomodo porque el chico con el que se estaba besando Dean también lo esta. Su rostro esta oculto bajo la mata de pelo que es su cabeza y hasta donde el se encuentra, puede ver el rojo granate en sus mejillas. **

**Castiel no lo ah visto demasiado bien y no se ah mezclado con las suficientes personas como para saber si ya lo ah visto antes en la universidad. **

—** Castiel. Saluda alegremente Dean como siempre. Con ese tono que usa como si verlo le pusiera de buen humor. Sonríe con suavidad a pesar de que hace un momento no tenía razones, exceptuando todo lo contrario.**

—** Dean. Buenos días. A esa hora de la mañana su voz sigue estando ronca y la curvatura de la sonrisa de su amigo se alza de un lado, torva. **

—** Buenos días Castiel. Te presento a Sam. Es mi novio. Ya debió haberlo concluido – claro, le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta pardillo- pero la noticia le sorprende y más porque todos estos días el rubio ah estado como lapa tirandole indirectas e insinuaciones tan sutiles que Castiel ah pensado a veces que han sido parte de su imaginación. El chico en cuestión parece esconderse aún mas tras su cabello. Es algo adorable.**

—** Hola Sam. de todos modos saluda porque es educado. — Soy Castiel, mucho gusto. Se pregunta si debe agregar que es amigo de Dean pero, ni el sabe si lo son. Extiende su mano como todo contador respetable - él aún no es contador, pero pronto lo sera-. Sam parece dignarse a dejar la cueva y con lentitud levanta la mirada. Es guapo y de ojos extraños, de colores que no terminan por definirse – algo entre el azul, el gris y el verde- es alto – obviamente – y el cabello amenaza con crecerle hasta los hombros. Hay algo en su expresión que le recuerda a los niños y si no lo esta imaginando lo que ve en sus mejillas son ¿ hoyuelos?. Sam esboza una sonrisa nerviosa y le estrecha al fin la mano tendida. Tiene manos grandes y a pesar de todo parece que es menor que Dean, menor que ellos. **

—** Mucho gusto. Responde el moreno quitándole su mano.**

**Se hace un silencio incomodo entre los tres. **

—** ¿ eres de esta universidad Sam? ¿ Qué carrera estudias?. Las preguntas parecen incomodarlo más.**

—** Eh, no…yo soy…**

—** Esta estudiando derecho. Responde Dean en su lugar y sam lo mira. Parece sorprendido. **

**Castiel sigue sonriendo porque ¿ qué otra cosa puede hacer? Gracias a Dios el tiempo en donde las clases empiezan comienza y tiene la excusa perfecta para retirarse. Dean se levanta objetando que también debe irse, pero antes como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo y a la vez no, besa a Sam nuevamente. Se tarda alrededor de un minuto y cuando lo hace Sam no lo mira, no mira a nadie. Ah de ser un chico muy tímido, igual que el. **

—** Nos vemos Sam. ah sido un placer. No es que hayan hablado mucho pero el tipo se ve agradable. De todos modos espera no verlo de nuevo y menos con Dean cerca. No quiere ver esa clase de espectáculos y no quiere ver a Dean besándose con otro como si hubiese pasado de él tan fácilmente.**

" **de todos modos ¿porque te sorprende Castiel?" se regaña. ¿ no había sido precisamente la reputación de don juan de Dean que lo había echo resistirse a sus encantos desde siempre?**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x**

**Sam esta enojado, para variar por culpa de Dean. El idiota le llevo en su impala y ahora tenía que tomar el autobús para volver. Para colmo de males iba tarde y pasado de hora. Su profesora de historia iba a armarle una grande si se atrevía a entrar en el aula en plena clase pero, por nada del mundo iba a perderse la lección; necesitaba los apuntes para el examen. **

**Castiel parece un tipo agradable, y se ve también algo tímido. Sam no pudo observarlo muy bien, estaba demasiado ocupada deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. Una cosa era sopesar todo el plan y otra llevarlo a cabo. No cabía duda que su amigo era un descarado y un…**

**Mientras el autobús esta en movimiento lleva sus dedos a sus labios.**

**Tres besos. Dean lo ah besado tres beses – deberías dejar de contarlos Sam, joder -.**

**Se reclina en el asiento, suspirando y mirando el techo sucio, rayado y lleno de calcomanias, dejándose mecer por el ruido del motor y las llantas sobre el asfalto. Tardaría en llegar al menos 13 minutos. **

**La pregunta que ah estado evitando ronda su cabeza. **

**¿ qué pasaría después? **

**¿ hasta donde llegaría para complacer a Dean? **

**Los labios le cosquilleaban y se siente raro. Estas cosas no le pasan a él ¿ Dean se sentía igual cada vez que besaba a una chica? ¿ Castiel le haría sentir así?. **

**Cuando Sam llegó a la escuela, ya era demasiado tarde para historia. La clase había terminado temprano, sin embargo cuando la chica que se sienta junto a él habitualmente le saluda, en un impulso que ni siquiera asimila su sistema nervioso, toma el rostro de la chica y la besa.**

**No ocurrió nada fantástico. No hubo un maremoto en su pecho, ni una licuado en sus órganos. No sintió nada, excepto la humedad. Ni siquiera sintió el cosquilleo cuando se separo de ella. seguía siendo Sam. **

**Ella lo miro un poco sonrojada, esbozo una sonrisa floja y luego de un "te veo luego" siguió caminando en los pasillos. **

**Sam esperaba realmente que Mercedes no le viera como un atrevido luego pero, suponía que por su reacción no había sido tan malo. Se dio cuenta que las chicas en el pasillo se le quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban entre ellas con una sonrisa. Intento normalizar su respiración y con manos torpes se acomodo el cabello. **

**Volvía a estar enojado, pero esta vez consigo mismo. **

" **quizá debería seguir probando" lo único que podía pensar era en que el problema había sido la chica " después de todo no siento nada por ella" se paro en seco. Todos sus pensamientos como cargas en un tren. ¿eso quería decir que sentía algo por Dean?. **

**No**

**No, claro que no. Negó con la cabeza e ignorando a las personas a su alrededor. Fue a su siguiente clase. Luego de eso, el día transcurrió como cualquier otro y Sam le quito importancia al tema. Debía estar pensando demasiado, como siempre le reprochaba Dean.**


End file.
